Never Give Kagome Demon Sake
by Raven-2010
Summary: Itching to see what Kagme's like drunk plus have some fun at the same time Inuyasha switches regular sake for demon sake, After she drinks it she turns into a fun loving no bars held holy terror and Inuyasha's nightmare. A perverted side emerges and she starts peeping at Sesshoumaru while he's bathing, what will happen when he catches on? Comedy romance LEMON Sessh/Kag


**Disclaimer I don't Inuyasha Rumiko Takahashi and VIZ Media do Rated R Lemons **

readers thanks love you guys, Updated extended June 11 2011 Sessh/Kag

**Never Give Kagome Demon Sake**

**By Raven 2010 Aug 19 2010**

**Inuyasha's folly, miko's and special demon sake, fun time**

"Hehehe, we'll see what this doe's, this ought to make the wench mellow" Inuyasha said to himself

Inuyasha being the infamous wise ass he had become wanted to see what Kagome would be like drunk and mellow her out. He went looking for and obtained some sake but not just any sake no Inuyasha got demon sake, a special kind of demon sake, that's 10 times stronger and worse then regular demon and human sake, little did he know what he was about to get himself into but would regret it when it was to late

Later on in the day knowing that Kagome would go for her once a week drink of sake from Sango's bottle as she always did the same day every week, Inuyasha took Sango's sake bottle drank what little bit of regular sake that was left, then replaced it with demon sake just enough for Kagome's little drink

Sneaky Inuyasha nonchalantly sat back looking all innocent then waited and sure enough poor unsuspecting Kagome went got the bottle and drank it down, and oh was he going to regret doing it later on, because the poor fool had no idea what he had just unleashed. The sake started hitting Kagome hard and fast she was suddenly very happy energetic and oh so playful

"Hah, this is better then usual, must ask Sango what kind of new sake this is later" Kagome mumbled "Hey Yasha baby how's it hanging, long and proud, or short and sad? Kagome teased

"W, what?

"Inu weenu are you deaf? You heard me, my sweet wittle hanyou puppy with those cute little doggie ears that I love so much" she teased latched on to then gently rubbed them "Gotta give em a nibble"

"_**Eeeee **_K, Kagome stop leave me alone" are you nuts?

"Awww don't be that way Inukins" Kagome said then in a flash had him in a head lock giving one ear a nibble

"Ohhhhhh crap crazy wench let me go" Inuyasha said struggled then finally managed to get away "Oh why did I give her sake? he thought

**The groper gets groped, fox snack**

All pests and perverts beware they were in deep crap now as one particular lovable groping pervert was about to find out. Now hiding and waiting Inuyasha was in heaven enjoying the fruits of his labor. Miroku our favorite lovable perv came up behind Kagome and as usual tried to cop a feel on her ass, only he got the surprise of his life and almost shit

"Miroku honey sweetie do ya like what your feelin? your hands are so soft you have a gentle touch it feels sooo good" Kagome joked

"Why lady Kagome your not mad? Why aren't you slapping me? He inquired

"Why sexy? And god knows you are we girls protest but we really do like some attention" she teased sexily "We wuv our pervy little monk yes we do, yes we do" she teased and gave his cheek a gentle squeeze

"Why thank you Kagome" Thrilled Miroku replied "What the hell? He thought "Oh well why complain, I do love women"

Miroku was overjoyed when he should have been leery suspicious and on guard, Sango heard the goings on and came out of the hut to get a look, she was ready to bonk Miroku over the head but stopped waited and watched Kagome's strange behavior. Kagome turned to Miroku and groped his butt, then started giving it gentle squeezes. Miroku shot up and straightened up fast with a look of shock covering his handsome face

"So round, so firm, so fully packed, and very nice to feel, delicious" Kagome teased, then gave his butt a gentle smack "Remind me to give it a nice bite some time" she added then licked her lips

"Ka, Kagome are you alright? What has gotten in to you? Have you eaten something new or strange? This is very unlike you"

"Holy fucking shit, this is unexpected, but a nice twist. The pervy groping monk got groped" Inuyasha said to himself, nearly choking on the restrained laugh he was holding back

"Miroku woku I am fine in fact I have never felt this good happy and energetic in my whole life" Kagome teased "Roku I just wuv men" she teased "Oh and by the way nice ass, woof"

"Uh oh" a now very nervous monk said

"Now, now honey don't be nervous I won't bite, well not unless you want me to" she joked knowing it was getting to him

"Yeah Ro, Rokuuu" why so shy? I should think that a professional groper like you w, would enjoy a l, little female attention" Sango choked out

Kagome went back to groping and gently squeezing Miroku's butt, Miroku now suddenly very nervous ran like hell with Kagome chasing him, and grabbing his backside. Sango and Shippou were rolling on the ground in fits of laughter, an hour later Miroku returned panting exhausted and out of breath he nervously and quickly was looking for a place to hide from the miko groper

"Yeah Miroku shut up and enjoy it" isn't this what you always wanted? Your always feeling Kagome's butt, now shes just returning your affec, affections" Shippou ragged

"Helllp? Miroku called out

"Aw what's the matter monk you can't stand the competition or a strong female groper? Feels good hah? Sango teased

"Sango my love you do not understand she's inhuman, and it is very unlike our Kagome to do such things when she would normally hit, I'm telling you Sango something has happened to her"

"You know Miroku now that I think about it your right this is weird" but what the hell could it be?

"Inuyasha why didn't you get mad and raise hell about Miroku groping and grabbing Kagome's backside, and then Kag's groping him? when normally you'd throw a shit fit" Sango questioned

"Yes Inuyasha I'd also like to know? Miroku agreed

"Well she groped you back so I figured Kagome got even" why get mad about it? What are you bitching about? You got groped by a girl, and besides I bet you enjoyed it" didn't you, ya perv?

"Bullshit Inuyasha" both Sango and Miroku said at the same time

"Aw poor Roku got his booty groped, booty groped, booty groped by a girl and he's all nervous now" Inuyasha ragged him

"Shut up Pervyasha" Miroku retorted

"I just remembered" Miroku do you know what today is? Sango asked

"No dear Sango I have no idea"

"It's sake day this day every week Kagome has a small drink of sake from my sake bottle"

"Where is the bottle now Sango? Miroku asked

"Let me get it and check" Sango replied

Sango came back with the bottle it was empty. Shippou caught the scent of something familiar and started sniffing. Inuyasha got extremely nervous Shippou started to go for the bottle

"Give me the bottle" Inuyasha said

"Why Inuyasha? A suspicious Miroku asked

"He's suddenly extremely nervous I can smell it form him" Shippou told them "You did something to mama" didn't you? Inuyasha rushed forward and tried to make a grab for the bottle with one hand, and Shippou's neck with the other but Miroku tripped him

"Inuyasha I don't know what you did yet, but as son as I do I am so kicking your ass" Sango promised

"Quick give me the bottle Sango" Shippou said and she did Shippou took it fast and sniffed it "Oh kamis no"

"Shut it runt" Inuyasha barked

"What is it? Miroku and Sango asked

"Just what I thought I was right Sango, that was not your sake in the bottle it was demon sake, and not regular demon sake, of all the sake's you gave Kagome Three Taiyoukai's Demon Sake" Shippou said

"Three Taiyoukai's Demon Sake" Inuyasha? Are you insane as well as brainless? Sango snapped "Hell taiyoukai's like Sesshoumaru probably handle it easily, but a human, and Kag's a miko gods knows what will happen now"

"He did it Sango, I can smell Inuyasha all over the bottle he drank your sake and replaced it with the demon sake knowing Kagome would drink it, then sat back and watched" Shippou explained

"Miroku smacked Inuyasha upside the back of his head "Inuyasha are you insane? Do you know what that shit does to a mortal, or a young Youkai like Shippou? And Kagome's a miko that's even worse"

"I'm gonna kill him this time" Sango promised

"You've seen a pissed off lord Sesshoumaru countless times, well genius that is what she is going to be like if you act cocky arrogant with demand and badger her, well lets just say you are going to be in deep shit my friend, so before it starts I wish you a happy funeral" Miroku scolded

"Bakayasha a Taiyoukai like lord Sesshoumaru can easily handle it with no problem, even a Hanyou can. But I've got to say I will enjoy her nailing you" Shippou informed Inuyasha

"Have fun fool" said Sango

"Ah shut she ain't gonna be that bad ya bunch of sissy's" Inuyasha said

"Yes Inuyasha you brainless ass, she will"

**1** She'll be In that condition for 3 weeks

**2** She will become uninhibited and wild

**3** She will act on and do things that she'd normally hold back on doing

**4** She will go after whatever, and whoever she wants

**5** She will be playful, happy, aggressive, have excessive strength speed sense of smell hearing agility get easily pissed off. And if you screw with her Kagome is now very unpredictable and you don't know what she'll do to you" Sango informed Inuyasha

"Inuyasha tell us because we really want to know? why did you do it? Shippou asked

"Because I wanted to relax her, and have some fun and see what she was like drunk" he answered

"_**You wanted to have fun relax her, see what she's like drunk. Brainless baka big turd of all the dumb things you have ever done this is by far the worst, if I was bigger I'd beat your ass, even worse a miko never give mikos demon Sake" **_an enraged Shippou yelled

Then bit Inuyasha's big toe clamped his jaws and hung on Inuyasha screamed and tried to pull Shippou off, but Shippou's little fangs were sunk deep into his toe Inuyasha jumped up and down shaking his foot back and forth trying to shake him lose but failed

"Yeeeeeeeow ow, ow Shippou get off" Inuyasha screamed

"Hey Shippou need some salt with that fox snack? Sango teased

"Don't forget to chew your food before swallowing" Miroku said

"Get off let go of me now, before I make fox gloves out of you ya creep" Inuyasha threatened

"Remember Three Taiyoukai's Demon Sake Inuyasha this is what you get for playing with it, hehehe" Miroku needled

"Sic him Shippou" Sango added "Our little boy grew up so fast, shiff, sniff" she teased feigning tears

"Hope the poor little guy doesn't get indigestion dog meat is hard to digest" Miroku ragged

"Thanks for nothing traitors" Inuyasha yelled back

"Your welcome" Sango and Miroku answered

**Sesshoumaru enjoys the show, the worm song, dance Inuyasha dance**

Sesshoumaru was passing by heard it, hid watched and eavesdropped and put his open palm on his head "Little brother you've fucked up royally this time. I can hardly wait for the miko to return this will be hilarious. I hope you start so I can see what she does to you fool" Sesshoumaru said to himself

And Sesshoumaru would soon be granted his fondest wish, he was about to see and hear something he'd never forget and laugh till it hurt. Watching the current activities among the group Sesshoumaru was laughing so hard he almost pissed his hakama something he thought he'd never experience in life

Kagome came back into the village smiling and deliriously happy, there was some ramen left even though it was only lukewarm Sango tried to get her to eat but she wasn't hungry. Of course Inuyasha was about to make this hilariously interesting

Then Inuyasha got real stupid "Hey wench? I its about fucking time you came back" where the hell were you all this time?

"Inuyasha sweetie I'm so sorry I'll never do it again okay, I forgot how much you worry" Wait a minute? Let me get the ramen I'm hungry now then we'll finish talking"

"Oh alright wench" he said with a conquerors smile

Kagome returned with the ramen in hand then in the blink of an eye she grabbed and pulled back the front waist of Inuyasha's hakama dumped the ramen down inside, looked and at the same tine said

"Ooo Inurasha is that pink thing pork? I hope so it's my favorite meat and goes so well with ramen" Kagome taunted, Inuyasha stood there in shock unmoving in silence

"Damn Inuyasha at least use a bowl" Sango ragged him

"Yes Inuyasha would you mind dancing for us? Miroku teased

"Well now we can call him Wormsyasha because after this that will be his new name" Shippou added

"Oh god's Wormsyasha I love it, I must remember that" Sesshoumaru said to himself while holding his stomach laughing

Then Kagome pushed his hakama back grabbed his crotch and rubbed the ramen in and sang

"_**The worms crawl in, the worms crawl out, around your nuts and all about **_

_**Oh you will beg and plea down on bended knee but they will not show you any mercy**_

_**Well they'll leave a trail all over your bat and balls till they're black and blue then they will abandon you"**_

"Kagome what the fuck? why did you do it? Inuyasha asked looking shocked

"Bend your head down I have to whisper in your ear I don't want the others to hear only you" Kagome told him cocky he smirked

"Yeah okay whatever wench" then did as asked

Kagome swiftly took his ear gently between her teeth and slightly nipped, and blew in his ear causing him to shriek then his ears went flat back against his head "Aw my wittle doggie him taste sooo good" she teased

"Eeeeeeeeeeeee no more Kagome please stop? Pretty please? I can't take it" he begged

"Fine you big baby, na, na, na, na, na, na you can't catch me ha, ha" Kagome taunted after she let go

Sesshoumaru laughed so hard he pounded his fist into the tree then went down on his knees holding his stomach while water ran from his eyes. In all his life this had never happened to him before. Sango Miroku and Shippou lay on the ground doubled up in fits of laughter while being eyed by a confused hanyou

A few minutes passed and stupidly Inuyasha tracked and followed Kagome, he found caught then carried her back to the village, although annoyed she did not protest, when he reached the village he put Kagome on her feet big mistake. She immediately gave him a king size wedgey pushing the remaining ramen still in his hakama up into places where it should not be, then put him in a headlock and gave him the worlds longest noogy

"Kagomeee what the fuck have you gone insane?

"Yasha washa weee wuv you, you know we do but you need a bath and that is true, weeeee miko want a ride now" Kagome in her drunken state taunted

"Kagome what's with you?

"Inuyasha I feel wonderful relaxed and happy for the first time in a long time" can you shut up leave me alone, and let me enjoy it? Jeez your such a buzz kill"

Shippou tired of Inuyasha's feigning innocence and acting indignant after what he had just done to Kagome decided he had just about enough of it. Shippou bolted over to Inuyasha jumped up bit him on the cheek of his ass and hung on like a piranha

"Ooooooch let go ya little runt before I sit on then bury you, and if your real nice I'll take a crap on ya to" Inuyasha screamed

"Inu, Inu, Inuyasha Shi, Shippou cannot help he's hungry after all he is still a gro, growing boy" Miroku gasped out between gut wrenching laughs

Inuyasha shook his ass in every direction trying to dislodge the kit but it was to no avail and he invented a new dance at the same time then he tried pulling Shippou off but failed

"_**Shake that booty and dance, come on back that up and let me see some of that good stuff yeah cause you know that I can't ever get enough. **_

_**Come on give it to me now because you know I need it, your dancing so hot well come on now and show me what you got **_

_**Pretty baby, pretty baby, pretty baby do ya think maybe we could have some more fun? Because I damn sure am not done back that up and let me see all of that junk in ya trunk"**_

Kagome sang tauntingly, while Shippou continued to hang on and Inuyasha was still doing his version of a dance, the others were laughing so hard now that they could not move and could barely breath

_**Jakens worst fear, Kagome shocks them all**_

Jaken who was looking for Sesshoumaru found his lord well hidden in the thick dense greenery, but the sight he was about to see would scare him worse then anything that had ever scared him in the past in all his long his long life.

There sat Sesshoumaru holding his stomach with one hand hitting the ground with the other and laughing so hard tears were pouring from his eyes like rain. Jaken stood there scared shitless trying to work up enough courage to ask what was going on, he was trying to think of a way to ask his lord without getting killed and finally did

"M, my Lord are you alright? I is something wrong? I've never seen you like this be before" Jaken stammered

"No Ja, Jaken I am fine"

"My lord usually when you smile it's just before someone dies, but this, this can only mean that dozens of villages will be swiftly wiped off the map"

"Jaken stay qui, quiet and observe the d, dumb half breed over there it is hilarious" Sesshoumaru got out between laughs

Jaken did and was soon on the ground next to Sesshoumaru rolling in fits of laughter Sesshoumaru gained enough composure and quickly told Jaken everything

"M, mi lord this is the f, funniest thing I have se seen in my wh, whole life" Jaken got out between laughs

Sesshoumaru started to feel something new, Jaken knew and sensed what it was but did not dare say a word for fear of being mortally injured or killed

"I know I give the miko a hard time, but the way she tortures that brother of yours is wonderful, I only wish I knew how to reward her for such a fine gift" Jaken commented "I'll take my leave now my lord I must see to Rins care"

"As you will Jaken. I will be staying here for a while, and will return when I am finished here" Sesshoumaru said "I think my little green retainer has finally grown up" he thought

"Yes my lord" Jaken said then turned and left

Sesshoumaru's head was already full of many various schemes and scenarios and a smile lit his handsome face, he had to find a good excuse to enter Keade's village. Then a thought crossed his scheming mind

"Ah hell I might just let Inuyasha start a fight for old times sake then use it to my advantage, hm Inuyasha is about to do something stupid again I can feel it" Sesshoumaru said to himself "Anytime now all I have to do is wait"

Kagome was tired and lay down wanting a nap "Wench get your ass up we have jewel shards to find, this ain't no time to be lounging around" Inuyasha barked

"Oh shit the idiot **5-4-3-2-1-0 **here it comes" Sango said

Sesshoumaru put his hand on his forehead "Oh god's little brother keep going this is getting better, maybe she will castrate you before the day is over"

Without a word Kagome turned looked and gave an angelic smile she got up "Inuyasha get my ass up well now it's up, jewel shards to find, and lounging you say" Isn't that what you're doing when you run to Kikyho? When we're supposed to be shard hunting or something is going on you drop everything and take off to her"

"Kagom" he started but was cut off

"You do realize that when you kiss her you are actually sucking Naraku's dick" don't you? I mean we all know she blows him all the time, so in reality Kinkyho sucks Naraku off swallows the load + kisses you = your blowing him, bet that's tasty hah? Get it? It is a simple easily solved math problem"

"Cough, cough" came from Miroku and Sango who were desperately trying hard not to laugh

Hearing that the water Sesshoumaru had just started to drink sprayed from his mouth and across the ground in front of him "Oh my dear sweet kamis, by all the powers in hell no insult after this will ever be able to top that" Sesshoumaru thought, while trying not to choke from laughter

"Eeeeeeew, gross" Inuyasha exclaimed with a sour wanting to vomit look on his face

"Baby want some ramen? You still have that lingering Naraku taste in your mouth, but the ramen might make it taste good. You know that Naraku'y goodness" she taunted

"Shut it with that shit wench, that's disgusting" Inuyasha protested

"Well your the one kissing the bitch, so eat up, slurrrrrp" she taunted

"Enough of that shit Kagome we've got shards to hunt" Inuyasha retorted

"Want some ramen? Or as it will now be called Narakumen

"Kagome"

"Kagome nothing shut up Inuyasha" she said "It's ok Inuyasha listen to what I am about to say next always remember and never forget it"

"What now wench?

_**You know Inuyasha if we were on good very special terms I would take you deep into the forest, strip you and do things to your body that you'd never dream possible, and fuck the bitch right out of you. **_

_**I'd fuck you so long hard and good until you begged me to stop because you couldn't take anymore. You'd be happy then and you would not be such a cranky uptight stick stuck up your ass bitchy wench that you are now" **_Kagome screamed

Inuyasha gulped then fell back on his ass where he sat speechless frozen in total shock,

Kagome then did something she'd never been able to do before with inhuman strength and speed she picked Inuyasha up like he weighed nothing, then dropped him into a huge deep mud puddle. Sesshoumaru who was not easily shocked or surprised gasped in shock at the little miko's display

"Chocolate for one now that's the shit" she teased

Then a voice was heard and someone fell out of the bushes at the same time "Oh shit that's it I cant take it anymore" mutt face you really are a stupid mutt aren't ya? I, I, I would'a never thought you were th, th, this damn dumb" Kouga got out between laughs

"Fucking ass licking wolf" Inuyasha snapped

"Hey dog breath I mean dick breath" how's Naraku's dick tasting? Hmmm? Kouga wisecracked, and made kissing sounds

"Hey Kougy what's up? How ya doing? Kagome asked

"Fine babe" and you? Kouga answered

Inuyasha snapped back to reality "Mangy wolf" what the fuck are you doing here? Inuyasha snapped

"My stomach I am going to die, this shit's tooo funny" thought Sesshoumaru

"I heard your big mouth dummy, stopped and watched the show thanks Kagome you made my day well I gotta go now my stomach hurts from laughing so hard" Kouga said then left

**Peeping pervy Kagome, her plot, desires revealed**

It was late afternoon Sesshoumaru wanted to bathe before night fall because he knew that that night was going to be very interesting. Sesshoumaru made his way to the hot spring and stopped when he reached the edge of the hot spring, first he removed his armor then stripped off his clothes, and set them aside

Kagome was out hiding to get away from Inuyasha and enjoying some peace and quiet, she caught a glimpse of the handsome demon lord with a body like a god standing there in all his naked glory. Her breath caught in her throat, and she swallowed hard while admiring the sight that stood before her, what she had forgotten was Sesshoumaru's keen sense of smell and hearing he scented her and already knew she was there. after he felt that she had gotten a good eye full he got into the water

"So the sneaky little minx like what she sees, hah" He thought

Her arousal was so high that he could have smelled her from 5 miles away, he pretended he did not know that she was there and let her enjoy, he slowly washed his body taunting her, when he was done he dried off and nonchalantly left knowing that she would soon need a cool dip to quell her lust

"Ohhhhh ain't this a bitch you can look at the candy but can't taste it's sweetness" she mumbled

Sesshoumaru waited hidden near the river knowing she would come there to cool her lust heated body "You saw me now little miko now I'll get to see what you have" he thought.

Kagome ran fast to the nearest river stripped and got in to have a long cooling soak. Sesshoumaru intended to enjoy the sight and he did he stayed the whole time. When she got out to dry off then he got a good long look like she had with him

"Very nice and Inuyasha threw that away the fool, and so delicious looking" he thought, a certain appendage agreed whole heartedly with him

That night Miroku cooked the food he made his famous delicious stew that Kagome Sango Shippou and Keade loved so much, and that made Miroku both happy and proud

"This is good and all but I would really like some ramen" Inuyasha said

"Not ramen remember it's Narakumen now" Miroku needled

"Shut the fuck with that shit asshole" Inuyasha snapped

Kagome was seething but hid it well for she had something absolutely wicked in mind and Inuyasha was about to learn the hard way all to soon "You know if you weren't so lazy you'd cook" Miroku wise cracked

"Kiss my ass monk" Inuyasha said

"You want some ramen okay Inuyasha wait a minute I have to get some water I'll be right back" Kagome told him

"Let me go see what our little miko is up to now" Sesshoumaru thought

He waited then followed and watched. Kagome reached in her bag and took out an empty water bottle then went and got the water, she went to the stream and filled the bottle with just enough to cook the ramen in. A revenge driven Kagome slipped a little clear odorless tasteless liquid into the bottle, and smiled a wicked smile

"Interesting I can hardly wait to see what this causes to happen" Sesshoumaru said to himself

Kagome came back Inuyasha "What kind do you want chicken beef or shrimp flavored? She asked

"The beef one" he answered

Kagome made it and had all she could do to keep a straight face and not bust out laughing. Sango knew something was coming keeping her back to Inuyasha for a few seconds she looked at Miroku and Sango then winked. Inuyasha ate it happily mentally reveling in his victory of it

Sesshoumaru sensed and knew what was coming next and that's just what he was waiting for, he decided that it was time to make his grand entrance Sesshoumaru silently entered the area smiling evilly

"Sesshoumaru what the fuck do you want snow prince? And what the hell are you doing here? Inuyasha demanded

"Good evening to you to half breed correction Iceyasha, still ignorant as always I see" having a bitch attack are we?

"Never mind all that bullshit just answer me lord asshole Pissymaru" Inuyasha barked

"Small and lacking as always, your idiocy knows no boundaries and never ceases to astound, me don't get your little girl parts in a twist" Sesshoumaru wise cracked smiling

"Let me guess you've come for" and your going to try take my tetsuseiga again right?

"Little brother as always you are wrong, **1 **no if I wanted it that badly I would simply take it from you, **2** I wish to speak to the miko" Sesshoumaru stated

"What? What the hell could you possibly want with Kagome? Oh don't tell me you like girls now lord sissy pants or is it lord fluffykins? Inuyasha taunted with an evil smile

Miroku bonked Inuyasha in the back of the head with his staff "Fuck Miroku what the hell was that for?

"Because of the nasty thing you just said" Miroku answered

Sesshoumaru thanked Miroku and was about to verbally attack Inuyasha but never got the chance to, because before he knew it he found himself pushed up against and pinned to a tree being ravenously kissed by a very passionate miko. At first Sesshoumaru was wide eyed in shock but then quickly closed his eyes wrapped his arms around Kagome and kissed her back with a fevered passion

The others had never seen this from him before Sango and Miroku were in awe very surprised and admired it. As the long kiss continued he saw Kagome now using tongue on Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha who was to stunned to move suddenly found himself able to move again and made an attempt to lunge at Sesshoumaru and was tripped by Miroku

"Monk what the fuck? I gotta stop it" what are you working for the ice prick? over there

"Inuyasha are you blind? Or just ignorantly stupid look at Kagome she isn't protesting and they're both enjoying it so shut up leave them the hell alone and mind your own business, you have no claim on her"

After they kissed each other senseless and broke the kiss "Oh by the way Inuyasha he likes girls I'm weak in the knees, if he wasn't holding me up I know I'd be down on my knees right now, if he did not like girls I'd know it. Maybe you are the one we should be concerned about in that department? Kagome said

"Miko my turn" Sesshoumaru said, then took Kagome's lips in a hard passionate kiss that made her dizzy, their breathing was now deeper

Inuyasha started "Sit" Kagome said then crash "You know by the way he kisses me and his touch I would say that Sesshoumaru has liked and wanted me for some time now" am I correct in my assumption Sesshoumaru?

"Yes my miko this true"

"I have wanted you for a long time as well Sesshoumaru"

"I suspected that you might my miko" he said knowing that'd rile Inuyasha, then took her lips in another lust filled searing kiss

"Wait a minute your miko? What the fuck do you mean your miko" Inuyasha screamed

Inuyasha started screaming again using strings of obscenities, only this time Miroku spoke the sacred words and threw an ofuda at him binding the hanyou so that he could not move ,then two more and all three grew long wrapped around Inuyasha and bound him like ropes.

Sesshoumaru's Moko moko grew long and wrapped itself around Kagome and Sesshoumaru's waists gently holding them together in it's grip. When they pulled apart Kagome nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck and he hers, Kagome lifted her head up put her mouth to his ear, and with one word that almost stopped his heart

"_**Mate" **_Kagome whispered

Sesshoumaru's handsome face was frozen in and covered with shock then his eyes filled with pure delight, and a big smile lit his beautiful face

Inuyasha's keen hearing picked up on it to "Noooo Kagome" he yelled

"Silence half breed" an enraged Sesshoumaru bellowed "Miko are you sure?

"Yes and I have been for a long time now? Kagome answered

"You heard my mate, little brother" Sesshoumaru stated

That's when Kagome's gift hit him, Inuyasha's stomach started ferociously growling and gurgling the others could hear it. In his mind Sesshoumaru knew just by hearing it why and what was coming next

"Miroku let me out I gotta go" Inuyasha said frantically

"Inuyasha do you think I am stupid and will fall for that?

"It is alright monk let him go he will be to busy to interfere or cause problems" Sesshoumaru stated

"As you wish lord Sesshoumaru" Miroku removed the spell"What is going on with him? Miroku asked

"Oh crap, crap, crap" Inuyasha whined holding his stomach, and took off like his hamaka was on fire

Lets just say that Inuyaha is not going to have to worry about constipation for a couple of days, the bonus is everybody will get rest relaxation peace and quiet because he'll be to busy to worry about going anywhere, or doing much of anything" Kagome told them while smiling evilly

"Lord Sesshoumaru so Kagome whispered mate in your ear, Inuyasha heard and it made him scream? Sango asked

"Kagome very much surprised me with only that one word" Sesshoumaru replied

"Lord Sesshoumaru if you will not think me to bold, or that you are being rushed, while Inuyasha is gone you two should go and make it official, we both know once she is claimed he cannot do a damn thing about it" Miroku advised

"No monk you speak the truth, hmmm and after what I saw by the river" Sesshoumaru said

"You were there watching?

"Yes my miko like you were there at the hot spring watching me, but I did not know you thought of me as or expect you to want me as a mate, at first I thought it was only attraction" Sesshoumaru told her

"Why Kagome you little perv" Sango teased

"Sango feel free to and you can perve me any time you like" Miroku said with a wink "And it is nice not to be the only lecher around here anymore"

"My miko Kagome are you ready for something as serious as becoming mates? because once it is done there is no going back"

"Yes Sesshoumaru I have thought about it for a long time now"

Sesshoumaru's back still against the tree Kagome reached down and firmly but gently took hold of one of his cute round butt cheeks and gave it gentle squeeze. Sesshoumaru slightly jerked in surprise, then she pushed herself into him tighter and stayed in front of him to hide his hardened condition which came upon him suddenly

"Woman do you know what you have just done, and started? Very well then we will leave now" Sesshoumaru whispered in her ear

"Then you should punish me" she whispered in his ear, then lightly nipped it

"When I am finished with you, you will not walk for the following two days" he promised

**Seduction and mating, the howl heard**

With Kagome in his arms Sesshoumaru flew off, but he must have had his orb on auto pilot to keep from slamming into trees. Sesshoumaru was open mouth kissing Kagome using his tongue to attack hers, and had his hands all over her body. Then he trailed open mouthed kisses from her jaw line to her cleavage

Sesshoumaru opened her kimono keeping one arm around her waist he used the other hand to feel her breasts, Kagome dug her fingers into the neck of his haori calling his name. She undid his armor, he pulled back looked into her passion filled eyes

"Go ahead pull it off and drop it, my orb is solid like the ground it won't fall through to the ground neither will you" Sesshoumaru Told her she did

"In that case Sessexymaru" she said, pulled his haori to the sides felt and kissed his chest, her tongue tasted his nipples sending his mind reeling "My tasty beautiful man"

He moaned in ecstasy yes "Yes yours my beauty, Kagome it feels so good" he suckled her nipples for a few seconds

"Damn I need you" she moaned

**Lemon starts**

Kagome now past the point of no return and not wanting to wait. Pulled them down onto their knees at warp speed untied then opened his hakama and haori slid his hakama down past his hips lay back and pulled him down on top of her and between her legs

"God's woman I never met such an insatiable female in all my life, you will make the perfect mate and Inu miko"

Kagome nipped his neck then said "Sesshoumaru don't worry about being gentle"

He didn't need to be told twice he moved her kimono off to the sides kissed her hard and sheathed his huge size up to the hilt inside her hot cavern, breaking her barrier and at the same time, then started thrusting into her relentlessly she arched her back and met his thrusts with her own their breathing was rapid and hard

"Ohhh Sesshoumaru"

Kagome grabbed his ass pulling him in deeper the two of them began their simultaneous explosions, Sesshoumaru broke the kiss threw his head back howled, then sunk his fangs into the crook of her neck on the left side. With her new fangs she did the same to him, they shared 4 long releases before landing on the ground, and started their fifth the second they landed unable to get enough they kept going on the forest floor

"Sesshoumaru I have always loved you I wish I had of went after you a long time ago"

"My love is yours and no one else's my miko, it has been for a long time now"

"_**Yes Sesshoumaru"**_

"_**Growl, Kagome" **_he called out while his claws sunk into the ground as if hanging on for dear life

Kagome screamed out his name over and over again while love lust and the pleasure of Sesshoumaru made her mindless to everything but him, they continued until neither of them could move

**Lemon ends**

What they did not realize is that Sesshoumaru's mating howl had been heard in Keade's village, a proud lecherous smiling Miroku knew who it was. Another pair of ears had also heard both the howl and Kagome crying out Sesshoumaru's name, and the owner of those ears was a very unhappy Hanyou yes Inuyasha now realized he was to late

"Is that howl what I think it is? Sango asked a lecherously smiling Miroku

"Yes my dear Sango that was the howl of a very happy and newly mated taiyoukai lord Sesshoumaru. Ahhh our lord took my advice I'm so proud I knew Kagome didn't want to and wasn't going to wait after what she did to him"

"What are you talking about oh lecherous monk of mine" Sango asked

"Think back for a minute to when lord Sesshoumaru slightly jerked a bit, while seemingly innocent Kagome stood in font of him"

"Yeah so? Sango said

Dear Sango as we both know I am a professional letch, the reason lord Sesshoumaru jerked is because Kagome used the famous sneak your hand down and cop a feel move, then grabbed his backside. Remember she drank Three Taiyoukais Demon Sake so she is uninhibited now and did what she's been wanting to do for a long time now"

"Your right about that"

"And Sango your lecherous monk you called me, I heard you I did not miss that"

"Well um, I, ah" Sango said hoping he'd drop the subject

Instead without a word Miroku leaned in and took her lips with his own the kiss soon deepened becoming hot and passionate. Miroku moved her onto his lap and held her close. Miroku broke the kiss put his index finger under her chin looked deep into her eyes

"Sango I really do love you" you know that right? Miroku told her

"Hah? Miroku I didn't expect that, yeah me to" then went back to kissing him again their tongues battling each other

**The happy mates return, pranked Inuyasha never learns**

The following morning Kagome with Sesshoumaru went back to the village, they received many smiles and congratulations from all, except Inuyasha who only glared at Sesshoumaru like a dog who was robbed of his bone, then he stared at Kagome forlornly

"Little brother you'd do well to remember that she is my mate now, and you will not look at her in that way" is that understood? Sesshoumaru informed Inuyasha

"Yeah well I'm sure half the territory heard your fucking mating howl, and I did hear her calling your name Bastardmaru, so shut up I ain't deaf or blind" Inuyasha snapped

"**1** I don't care who heard the howl, **2** you call me bastard at least I was born in wedlock" so who does that make the bastard? **3 **there is nothing worse then a horny frustrated virgin sexless virgin" Sesshoumaru retorted

"Well you were a virgin up until last night so look at all those centuries that passed by and you never once got laid till now" Inuyasha taunted trying to get a rise out of Sesshoumaru

"Was I a virgin, or wasn't I? Sesshoumaru taunted "Guess you'll never know for sure"

"So you were cherry is that why you were bitchy, and such an uptight shit head all these years? Inuyasha needled trying to get a confession "A good fuck set you free from bitchdom? Inuyasha insulted to rile Sesshoumaru

"Inuyasha that is your whole problem you need a good fuck to, your hand must be getting really calloused by now" hah? Sesshoumaru retorted

"Ooooooo" the others said unable to contain themselves any longer the group broke out in peals of laughter

"What are you bunch of double crossing traitors laughing at? I don't see nothing funny here" then realized his mistake in saying what he just said

"Happy funeral little brother" Sesshoumaru said, then gave the others a knowing wink

"Traitors huh? So Inuyasha why don't you tell Kagome that you drank Sango's regular sake, and replaced it with Three Taiyoukai's Demon Sake knowing that she'd drink it? So you could see what happened, and that's why she's been acting and feeling so different" Shippou told everyone then grinned evilly

"You did what? Well that's alright remember that ramen you ate yesterday Inuyasha? It had a laxative in it and that's why you've been shitting your so called brains out so much, and I do mean so called brains" Kagome said "Ha, ha, ha"

"Ohhhhh holy shit" Sango said

"How could you? Do you know how much that hurt? At least the demon sake did not cause you pain" Inuyasha replied

"No but you had no right to do what you did either" did you? And you did it before I gave laxative so think about it you started it" Kagome answered "And as for not suffering hah, listening to your big mouth is suffering"

"Thank you little brother if you hadn't she never would have had the courage to come to me as she did, and now I have the female I have wanted for a long time" Sesshoumaru added

"What exactly does this Three taiyoukais Demon Sake do anyway? Kagome asked

Sesshoumaru told her everything how its worse on miko's then regular humans, and how it affects different species "Yes my miko but you are still affected by it to some degree even I myself would be if I drank it" Sesshoumaru explained

"So you mean that's why I did all the rotten vengeful things that I had always wanted to do to Inuyasha but held back on? And I feel more normal now because I'm a Youkai miko now?

"Yes mate it is" Sesshoumaru replied

Hearing Sesshoumaru call Kagome mate had Inuyasha seething with rage he was barely hanging on by a thread barely able to contain himself "Well if it ain't can do no wrong saint and princess of the western lands, Sesshoumaru so perfect in every way" Inuyasha snapped

"I am pleased to hear that you see me in such a praising light" Sesshoumaru needled, making Inuyasha's face burn a red that matched his clothes

"You wish ya icy mutt" Inuyasha insulted

"Sesshy he's mine" Kagome stated

"As you wish mate" Kagome noticed Inuyasha wince at hearing the word mate

"Inuyasha awww the widdle baby got his panties in a bunch because my mate, called me mate, I love riding my mate, hehehe" she taunted, and walked toward him smiling to sweetly

"Oh shit Kagome what are you doing? get away from me" Inuyasha said all panicky

Kagome grabbed him by the neck of his haori "Inuyasha relax I only want to tell you something, if you had feelings for me then you should have said something a long time ago way before all this"

"But Kagome"

"Shhh let me finish" she said sweetly "_**You fucked around, and if I had been dumb enough to wait I'd die of sexual frustration and old age waiting for nothing" **_she screamed making his ears go flat against his skull

"Okay Inuyasha want to go talk about it? Kagome asked sweetly

"W, w, well I guess" Inuyasha replied

Then looked back giving Sesshoumaru a smug cocky smirk and grin thinking he had won but Sesshoumaru remained stoic he already knew Kagome was going to do a dirty deed

"Lets go then Inuyasha"

Kagome then picked him up by the nape of the neck at warp speed using her new demonic powers to fly, and was soon followed by Sango Miroku and Sesshoumaru who desperately wanted to see the show. Kagome got to the river known for it's cold frigid water she hovered above it with a dangling Inuyasha in one hand pleading to be let go making promises

"Kagome please? I promise I will be good I won't do anything else and I will be quiet"

"Do you mean it? If I let you go you'll be good?

"Nooooooo" splash "Kagome why?

"Inuyasha did you really think I'd be dumb enough to fall for and believe that? You always promise to be good then go right back and do the same old crap again and again"

Sesshoumaru flew over to and grabbed Kagome about the waist and knowing it would piss Inuyasha off to no end "Ohhh Inuyasha _**mate, mate, mate"**_

"Sesshoumaruuuuu you prick" Inuyasha bellowed

"I know Inuyasha I have one and so do you, well I think you do" Sesshoumaru replied, smiling evilly

"Well I ain't a damn female, asshole" Inuyasha bit

Sesshoumaru hotly kissed Kagome and grabbed her ass at the same time sadistically thrilling even more when he felt Inuyasha's ever growing ire over it, then knowing Inuyasha's fury after scenting Kagome's instant arousal from his touch

"Sesshoumaru wanna go play healer and injured patient? Kagome asked

"Yes my mate"

"Sesshoumaru get back here you dick less wonder"

"Poor little frostyyasha" Sesshoumaru teased

"Inuyasha he's a lot of things but that isn't one of them. If you ever saw it you'd faint from the wondrous sight, then die from envy and jealousy' Kagome taunted

"Bye, bye little brother I'm off to play healer now with my mate" Sesshoumaru said gloating with a smirk

"Youuuuu bastard" Inuyasha screamed

Sango and Miroku almost fell off Kirara's back from laughing so hard, an hour later a wet cold furious and revenge wanting Inuyasha returned to the village, he gave all there dagger filled glare's and only got giggles and smiles in return. Inuyasha had one of the sickest prank plots in mind for his big brother, all he had to do was wait till the next day and the fun would begin he thought to himself

**Don't try to prank Sesshoumaru**

The next morning everyone woke got up and ate breakfast. After breakfast Inuyasha went into the forest he was hunting for Ssesshoumaru and didn't have to wait long he caught Sesshoumaru's scent Kagome wasn't there and Inuyasha thought it was perfect

Sesshoumaru was sitting under a tree with his back against it sleeping, so Inuyasha waited and caught a huge fat wide demon skunk and held it up by it's tail, he watched Sesshoumaru there was no movement so he crept up on him. Then all of a sudden a hand was on the back of his haori pulled the neck of it back took the skunk away from him and put it down his back along with a jar full of demon ants mixed with itching powder

It was his intended victim "Good morning, a little piece of advice little brother never fuck with the master" Sesshoumaru said with a smirk

The now enraged skunk clawed bit and sprayed him beneath his clothes, the demon ants did as they will do bit causing him to itch and the itching powder only added to it. Inuyasha scratched squirmed and created his new dance trying to get relief the skunk spray would keep Inuyasha stinking for **3 **weeks

"I would suggest that you go and bathe little brother" or is it Skunkyasha? Stinking like that is very unseemly, and disgraceful" Sesshoumaru told him with an evil smile

"I'll get you Sesshoumaru I promise"

"Talk is cheap I want action" and what do you think will happen if Kagome finds out about what you just tried to do? Hehehe" Sesshoumaru laughed

"Ahhh crap" you wouldn't? Inuyasha said while cringing

"Farewell little brother this will remain our secret" then Inuyasha took off to the river

Later that day Kagome came to the village "Eeeeew what is that stench?

"That's Inuyasha" Sango answered

"Oh" Kagome responded

"He messed with a demon skunk, he'll smell like for three weeks" Miroku told her

Kagome winked at Sango then walked just outside the village to Inuyasha called his name then handed him a bottle of liquid soap it was lavender scented. He looked surprised

"Here Inuyasha bathe with his it will help you, lavender reduces and can help eliminate odors" Kagome told him

"Kagome after all I did you help me?"

"Well even though you are a pain we are still friends"

"Thanks Kagome"

"Oh and Inuyasha when you rub in on make sure you leave it on for a few minutes so the lavender takes over that'll give it time to work, and kill the stench"

"Okay I will"

Kagome went back to village "Okay Kagome what unholy evil thing did you do? curious Sango and Miroku asked

She told them what and that they would be seeing the results of it in a few minutes, then quickly told them what Sesshoumaru did earlier and why they died laughing. About 20 minutes later Inuyasha returned every inch of him the exact same red as his fire rat clothing a perfect match that would make a rose envious.

"Kagomeeeee what did you do to me? Inuyasha bellowed

Sesshoumaru heard Inuyasha bellowing his mates name in a tone of voice that he did not like, and took off at top speed headed straight to the village. When he arrived he saw Kagome and Inuyasha's group laughing their assess off, then looked to his left and saw a very rosy red seething Hanyou

"Rosie Taisho I have a sister, imagine my joy to meet you after all these years, you're a beauty yay ooo goody thank you father I have a sister, I have a sister" Sesshoumaru said then jumped up and down like a kid

"Shove it Sesslowmaru" Inuyasha bit out

"Be a nice hanyouess little sister" Sesshoumara teased

"Kagome why? Inuyasha indignantly asked

Inuyasha I am newly mated not even a week yet and you try to skunk my mate, to make him stink and keep us apart your lucky and be thankful that's all I did" Kagome said smiling

"Sesshoumaru you promised that it was our secret" Inuyasha said

"He didn't tell me I returned to where he was waiting for me early and saw you just as you tried to skunk him" Kagome told Inuyasha

"_**Here comes the bride all dressed in red he's horny as hell and ready for bed. Be gentle with him this hour when you pluck his pretty little flower**_" Miroku sang teasingly

"Miroku I'll kill you after I cut your fucking dick off" Inuyasha promised, then started to charge toward Miroku and Miroku threw one of his binding ofuda's at him and Inuyasha could not move

"There'll be no dick removals my friend" Miroku replied

"Ohhh I hate monks" why me? Inuyasha whined

"So tell me little brother have you learned anything from these experiences? Sesshoumaru asked in a mocking tone of voice

"_**Yeah ice princess, never give Kagome demon sake" **_Inuyasha said "Oh I hate my life"


End file.
